Aquella noche
by Male-san
Summary: Francia Siempre tendra los brazos abiertos para cuando él lo necesite.


Hola!! Saben este es mi primer fic de hetalia, aunque no me quedó muy bien aquí lo publico para los que gusten del FrUk y del yaoi. Bueno y como ya dije tiene contenido **yaoi (chicoXchico) **así que si no le gusta no lo lean. Bueno como sea, disfruten!

Aquellas noches.

Francis se sorprendió realmente cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, después de todo era muy tarde y afuera azotaba una tormenta muy parecida a las que eran comunes en Inglaterra. Suspiro, el se encontraba muy a gusto, pero quien sea que fuera probablemente estaría empapado de pies a cabeza y él no era mala persona como para dejar a pobre incauto ahí mojándose. Caminó a paso lento hacia la puerta, si, no era tan malo para dejarlo mojarse pero tampoco era tan bueno para apurarse, y a lo lejos por el cristal emplomado de su elegante puerta, vio una silueta para el inconfundible y sin más, abrió.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Inglaterra?- Preguntó con burla pero, al verlo, su cara mostro seriedad.

El chico que se encontraba delante de su puerta completamente empapado no dijo nada, mas su semblante se notaba abatido, la lluvia seguía mojando su cuerpo pero parecía no importarle. Levanto la mirada y sus verdes ojos se mostraban sin brillo alguno.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó el más alto mientras se apartaba de la puerta para dejar al otro pasar, conocía demasiado bien al británico pero, nunca lo había visto con ese semblante desde aquel 4 de julio.

De nuevo el mas pequeño no contesto y se limitó a pasar dejando pequeños charcos en el pulcro piso de mármol. Su caminar parecía cansado y a la vez ausente. Dios, como le dolía a Francis el verlo así. Antes, tal vez se hubiera regocijado pero, hoy, de dejaba una fea sensación en el estomago.

El francés hizo pasar al Ingles hasta su sala y caminó a buscarle una toalla y ropa limpia al menor para que se secara y cambiara. Cuando volvió, el otro rubio seguía ahí, parado en medio de la sala, justo donde lo había dejado. Se acerco a paso lento y le acercó la toalla en incluso le soltó un "sécate", así pasaron algunos minutos, más el menor no se movió. Francis al no ver reacción en el otro simplemente suspiró y comenzó a secarlo el mismo. Le parecía sumamente rara la actitud del otro, mas le restó importancia para concentrarse en secar al otro.

Primero le quitó el empapado abrigo mientras el otro sumisamente se movía al antojo del francés, luego retiro la camisa que ahora, empapada, se le pegaba al cuerpo, de nuevo el menor no puso ni la mas mínima resistencia. Le indicó que se inclinara para secarle en cabello. A cualquiera que los conociera le sorprendería la delicadeza con la que Francis le secaba el cabello a su, por años, enemigo y rival y como el otro se mostraba completamente sumiso. También, estaba el hecho de que, a pesar de tener a Inglaterra sumiso y medio desnudo, el francés no había siquiera pensado en propasarse con él.

Francia duró unos minutos más secando y cambiando al británico. Cuando este ya estuvo seco y tibio con ropa seca el francés lo guió hacia el sillón y lo recostó con él. Se puso a observarlo e intento recordar algún hecho reciente o algún día histórico que pudiera afectar a Inglaterra de eso modo, pero no pudo recordar nada en especial.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- soltó en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para el ingles, pues este seguía sin reaccionar, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad y lo estrechaba más a su pecho. La semioscuridad del lugar le daba un ambiente íntimo a la escena. Luego de unos minutos, por fin el más joven dio muestra de reaccionar acurrucándose más en el pecho del rubio pelilargo, pero solo eso, luego siguió en su estado inmóvil y ausente.

-Ah~ mon amour, ¿por qué no nos llevamos siempre así?- se pregunto de nuevo de manera reflexiva mientras le besaba con suavidad el pelo y le acariciaba la espalda.

Así pasó un tiempo y el ingles se durmió presa del cansancio. Francia suspiro y cargó al más pequeño, no pudo evitar pensar en que había bajado bastante de peso, no recordaba que fuera tan liviano, luego lo llevó hasta su cama y lo recostó junto con él. Francis no pudo dormir lo restó de la noche velando el sueño de Arthur quien tuvo uno que otro mal sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Francis despertó y no vio al británico a su lado, se arregló y bajó. Ahí estaba, sentado con su porte digno y como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Por fin despiertas wine bastard. – su porte acompañado con sus clásicas y acidas palabras.

-Bonjour mon ami- dijo ignorando el insulto y el acido tono.- ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Que te importa- Contesto el ingles tan educado como siempre y se fue sin despedirse.

Pero Francis nunca se ofendería realmente por algo así o por lo de anoche, de hecho disfrutaba esos pequeños momentos en los que Arthur se abría un poco hacia él y se permitía mostrarse débil y se daba el lujo de que alguien lo consolara de toda la tristeza y la tensión que acumulaba y guardaba dentro de su corazón. Siempre se mostraba diferente en esos momentos, pero de una u otra manera así era Inglaterra.

Por otro lado, Arthur siempre volvía a Francis, pues sabía que él podía encontrar consuelo y comprensión en el otro además de que nunca lo rechazaría.

Ambos tenían sus diferencias, rencores y resentimientos pero también, tenia mucho en común y sabían que no había persona en el mundo que los conocieran tanto como el otro.

Notitas adhesivas no jutsu!!!

Bueno espero que no sea tan malo, si tiene errores enserio y de corazón que me corrijan. Por favor si tienen criticas constructivas dénmelas, pues esas son las que nos hacen mejorar a los escritores mediocres como yo. Ah--- cuídense y besos a todas y todos.


End file.
